1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a five-piece optical lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturized optical lens systems with high resolution have been the standard equipment for portable electronic products, and the electronic sensor of a general digital camera is typically a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. Due to advances in semiconductor manufacturing, the pixel size of sensor has been reduced continuously, and miniaturized optical lens systems have increasingly higher resolution. Therefore, there's an increasing demand for an imaging lens system with better image quality.
Conventional miniaturized lens systems used in portable electronic products mostly consist of four lens elements, however, miniaturization, high performance and high resolution have become the trend of modern electronic products, such as, mobile phone. As the pixel size of electronic imaging sensors gradually becomes smaller and smaller, and the system requires higher image quality. The conventional optical lens system comprising four lens elements cannot satisfy the requirements of higher resolution optical lens systems.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.